OUR LOVE 2
by RK sweety
Summary: Hey guys i wrote 2nd chapter of OUR LOVE


It was a pleasant day the beach and air is so nice one man is doing jogging and hearing song there he dashed with the girl she is so pretty he lost in her… someone is calling he got up and glare at him

Boy 1 : what why u wake up he is shouting

Boy 2 : oh today is Monday we have to got to bureau then ACP will shout us

Boy 1 : he didn't tell he didn't went from there

After wards they both had breakfast and went to bureau and one by one all are coming to bureau…

Acp came all wished him that one girl came and went to acp cabin afterwards she came with acp and he introduce all she is inspector shreya and he went from there …

Hi am shreya purvi said nice to meet you and welcome to cid family… now they became friends and they both went to caferia… there she dashed with a man both shared a eyelock.. and someone is coughing and smiling and they came to reality and purvi introduce to them this is inspector shreya she smiled to them and they went from there…. Shreya asked purvi whats there and purvi start telling one who is dashed with you is senior inspector daya saying this and she started laughing and shreya glare at her ok sorry and other person is senior inspector abhijeet.. some one called them for a case so they both went from there…..

After case is solved all are packing their things there shreya and pruvi is speaking that time duo came daya is staring shreya and abhijeet start laughing and he glare at him… afterwards all are gone to their respective homes…. At night in duo home abhijeet is speaking with Dr tarika and daya is thinking about shreya and the incident a smile crept on his face and he slept… Here in shreya house she is thinking about daya and the incident a smile crept on her face and she went to sleep…..

So guys tell me how is the story sorry if I had a mistake…. Tell your review….

Chapter 2

Next day all are coming one by one to bureau except two people….. Acp came and all wished them and case report so all went from there…. At evening all came to bureau till now the two people didn't came where they are they are calling calling they didn't respond …. Acp came and shouting where they went and everyone got tensed atlast they came to bureau acp is very angry and he told you two come to my cabin and they went all are very tensed they are standing in front of acp is start shouting at them and they become nervous… U didn't inform me where u both tell me open your mouth and they are going to start and all cid members came( FREDDY, RAJAT, SACHIN, KEVIN ,DUSHYANT, VIVEK, PANKAJ, NIKIL, MAYUR, VANSH, SHREYA, PURVI, KAJAL,TASHA, ISHITA, DIVYA … if I miss any person sorry guys) and standing in the acp cabin why u all came here why u all standing here I asked them not u all ok and he is more angry and he turned facing the wall…. Suddendly he didn't expect this they all are started singing

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ACP SIR HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU"

He turned and saw a cake in that cake acp photo is there what is this he askedand they told sir today is your birthday sir please come and cut the cake that time Dr salunke and Dr tarika came she told hey guys one person is very happy and she too smile to him here one person start coughing and they came to reality and they saw the cake sir today is your birthday sir HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIR oh My friend pradyuman today is your birthday how I forget anyway HAPPY BIRTHDAY ACP and he glare both of them and are telling salunke sir tell acp sir to cut the cake and he also starting telling to acp u cut the cake they all are asking know please praduman come and cut the cake and he asked u also join with them and suddenly he start laughing and he said ok and he cut the cake all are enjoying the party…. Suddenly one person got emotion and the person get out from the cabin and start crying that time abhijeet saw and asked shreya why are you crying and she told today is my brother birthday but he didn't not with us in small age he went somewhere when acp sir cut the cake I rember my childhood how I enjoying the birthday with my brother and my parents hey don't worry soon ur brother will get you and she smiled and suddenly she hugged him and abhijeet don't worry and he is consoling him and she told thank you brother…. And he told welcome sister there one man is watching them and they both went to acp cabin… and acp got gift a watch for him and he got emotion thank you so much and all get emotion…. Afterwards asked where u both went again start asking and they told to give you surprise sir they went to buy cake and gifts for you sir why these two people wont speak ah so u all know to give surprise to me they told yes sir and he glare at them and the two person start laughing and he again became angry and called them ABHIJEET DAYA get out from here and they both quickly went from there and all are laughing u all also get out from here and all went from there… they all starting laughing and teasing and enjoying acp saw them all and start crying salunke came and console him I got a great cid family am very happy he is telling to his friend and they went from there… Acp and Salunke came they told goodnight to all and they went to home and all are other are packing their stuff and one by one going … All went except duo abhijeet came to daya come time for going home no im not coming im not in mood u go I will come afterwards why whats the problem nothing he told u r hiding something he asked I saw you and shreya speaking and abhijeet told why u didn't asked about why she hugged me and daya didn't face him abhijeet smiled and told to daya u r jealous that she hugged me and daya told no no not at all abhijeet smiled and told the incident to daya and abhijeet told don't worry shreya is my sister from today I got a sister Im very happy and dancing daya saw this and laughing of his antics and they both went to home…

At night they went to bed Abhijeet is talking to Tarika and daya is laughing and teasing him and he went to balcony to get some fresh air and he closed eyes shreya face is coming in front of him and he is happy what shreya is coming in your dream ah and he turned back abhijeet is standing with naughty smile what you are telling no not like that don't tell lie daya I can see in your eyes and he glare at him and went to his bed and afterwards abhijeet went to sleep…

In shreya house she is sitting in bed and she having one Chain in that A Alphabet is there and she start crying after seeing the chain and afterwards she went to sleep…..

So guys how is the story please review,,,,


End file.
